


Supernatural Boyscouts - Season 1

by PineapplesForWeeks



Series: BTS Shorts, ideas, stories, etc. [1]
Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And maybe other kinds of love, Brotherly Love, Dead Jackson, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Hunter Kim Namjoon | RM, Hunter Kim Taehyung | V, I Don't Even Know, I don't know if I'll finish this, I just really like Namjoon and Taehyung being brothers, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Other, Violence, but it's very minor, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplesForWeeks/pseuds/PineapplesForWeeks
Summary: The supernatural is everywhere; in the closet, your house, inside your husband, in your fireplace, maybe even in the forest. It can be positive or negative, good or evil, it doesn't really matter. Unless it's evil. Then, hunters such as Namjoon and Taehyung have to put them down.Meanwhile, they have to find Bang Si-Hyuk, their mentor and adoptive father, whom Taehyung believes may have been taken by a monster after he doesn't come back from a hunt for a couple of days.Of course, because of this, who could've known that they'd end up in a family made of the exact supernatural beings that they had been hunting for years?UNDER UNDETERMINED HIATUS (until I've got other things sorted. But I will finish this one day!)





	Supernatural Boyscouts - Season 1

Namjoon walked inside his and Jackson's small one story house, relieved that it was done. He had missed Taehyung, really! But he much preferred accomplishing his dream by finishing school and getting a degree. And then maybe get a bigger house with Jackson as his roomate. There was no way hunting supernatural creatures and losing whatever life you had to that was going to be his job.

"Jackson!" he called into the house, closing the door behind him. "I'm back!" No one answered, so he guessed his best friend was off buying groceries or went for a run. It was probably to late for that, but Jackson was a weird one. That's probably why he and Namjoon had gotten along from the start.

He dropped his bag, filled with the old clothes he had brought for the trip, and through himself onto their bed. He closed his eyes and smiled, happy to feel the familiar cloth under him.

Something wet dropped onto his face.

Namjoon's face scrunched up, annoyed. They had  _just_ fixed that leak! No way was water getting into this house through the roof again!

The young man opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling, but they widened in horror instead.

There, pinned onto the ceiling like a morbid puppet, was Jackson Wang. His mouth was wide opened in a silent scream, dripping blood, while his stomach was opened, staining his shirt, bleeding on and on and on and how had Namjoon not noticed the splatters on the floor-

The ceiling caught on fire, impossibly large flames taking over the house. Namjoon could only stared, horrified, as Jackson's body burned away.

He would have burned too if Taehyung had not been there. The younger man pulled him away and through the door, taking his brother's bag in the process.

"No! No, Tae, no! Let me go back! Please!" Namjoon cried, trying to break free of his brother. "I have to save Jackson! PLEASE, TAE!" He didn't succeed, and watched as his house burned down, and Jackson with it.

 

 

Ambulances and fire trucks surrounded the burning house and the firemen were trying to put out the fire. They were slowly succeeding. 

Taehyung and Namjoon, meanwhile, were standing next to Taehyung's car, a little dark grey van. Taehyung had been waiting until his brother calmed down so that he could start talking.

"What do you want to do now?" he finally asked, turning his head to look at Namjoon. The older boy's jaw was clenched and his dark eyes blazed with a fire stronger than the one that had destroyed his home.

"I'm coming with you," he said. "I'll help you find Bang-ssi, and kill every supernatural creature we come across." His gaze went to the charred remains of his and Jackson's house. "And I'll find the one responsible for this."

"Whatever it takes?" Taehyung asked, curious and slightly unnerved.

"Whatever it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter, sadly, was pretty short. It's basically the introduction.


End file.
